Exciting And Unpredictable And Fairytale
by TheGirlWithTheDoctorsBowtie
Summary: "In fact, quite the opposite. Your heart beating—the sound of it, it soothes me." Doctor!whump, major fluff and some flirting. Another one-shot in the "A Love Like Ours" series. Reviews are love!


**Hello again! amy-jessica-pond, yes I do definitely plan on continuing this, wherever Amy, Idris and the Doctor pull me. Nicoleisawesmazing, yes the three of you get it! :D aamberlee, yes, more will come! :) I'm sorry I wasn't able to put it up sooner, guys. School is plotting to destroy my freedom. j/k  
**

**I have no idea where this came from. It started with Amy's p.o.v of meeting Eleven for the first time, when she's 21; like, him regenerating on her doorstep and then meeting her. Doctor!whump plus Amy taking care of him. What could be better? C:**

**Me: Oi! Rory, do I own Doctor Who?**

**Rory: No, you don't, actually. Steven Moffat does. Can I be in the story now please?**

**Me: Thank you, and yes. In a little bit. Geronimo!**

_Breath of Life_

_I was looking for a breath of life_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head_

_Say no._

_To get a dream of a life again_

_A little vision of the sun and the air._

_I need one more touch,_

_Another taste of heavenly rush._

The redhead was in the middle of a very pleasant dream when an odd whining_ vworp_ gave her a rude awakening. Something hit the ground outside, resulting in the _skash!_ of breaking glass, a man's howl of pain, and a tremor that shook the house. Startled, twenty-one year old Amelia Pond scrambled out of bed to see what had happened. She threw open her window and stuck her head out. At first sight, she couldn't help the laugh that left her lips. A navy blue phone booth that looked as if it belonged in the 60s had crash-landed in her backyard. But that was when she stopped leaving. Well, when she saw flames licking out of the broken windows. _I heard a man shout, _she thought to herself. _He must still be in there!_ She threw on a jacket and ran outside to help him.

By the time she'd gotten outside, the doors of the phone booth were open, and she could the glow of flames inside the broken thing. Amy tentatively walked up to it, looking around to see if the man had somehow gotten out.

"Halloo!" she called out, then waited for a response. She heard something moving in there. She decided it was the man. All of sudden, a hand appeared on the edge of the phone booth, followed by another, then the man's head. His angular face was dripping in sweat, and his dark hair was plastered to his forehead. He was smiling at first, but the smile melted into a puzzled frown when he saw her gawking at him.

"Can I have an apple?" he asks her, grinning. "All I can think about—apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a _craving_. That's new! Never had cravings before." He pulls himself up so he is straddling the phone booth. He grunts in pain at the movement, but nonetheless looks back into the phone booth. "Whoa! Look at that!"

"Are you ok?" Amy plies him with that question. His head snaps back to her at the sound of her voice. He starts to pull his other leg over the outer edge of the phone booth but cries out, pain stretching taut lines in his face. He bends over, panting, leaning on the edge of the wreck. "Just had a fall. A bit sore, though. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." She knows enough about nursing to see that he's broken his leg. She wonders if he knows that. _'Course he does, stupid! _she chides herself. She watches him. He shuts his eyes tight and pulls the broken leg over the edge before howling from the pain.

"That's broken, you bloke," she laughs when she sees him poking at it. He opens his mouth to say something, but gives a small cry and falls, hitting the ground. His shoulder takes the brunt of the force, and Amelia hears bones snapping. Another cry from him. Suddenly, his body twists like he was convulsing, and when he opens his mouth, a whisp of golden energy comes spiraling out. "What the bloody hell are you?" He's on his knees now and looking at his hands which are giving off that same energy.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking."

"Cooking?"

"Yeah, regenerating. This new body is still adjusting, it's getting rid of the excess artron energy—" His voice breaks off suddenly, and Amelia watches, feeling helpless, as the man flat out collapses.

"Mister?" When she gets no response, she makes her move. She drops to her knees beside him, pillowing his head in her lap. She presses two fingers to his neck and feels his heart beating, but something is wrong with it. It's as if there's more than one. "But that's not possible. He's a human being, he can't have two hearts." Just to be sure, she lays a hand on his chest over where his heart should be. She can't feel a heartbeat. "What the—"

She then slides her hand to the left, directly below his left shoulder, and feels his heart thrumming beneath her hand. Even as her hand lies there, she feels his heartbeat quicken noticeably. Then, tentatively, she lays her right hand on his chest, directly beneath his right shoulder which, she now observes, has been dislocated and was leaking blood on his ripped dress shirt. Again, she feels a heart thrumming beneath her hand. _Two hearts. The bloke has two hearts,_ she thinks to herself. _He's an…alien. _

She gently strokes the side of his face, her way of giving him a warning before she grips his dislocated shoulder, pulls and knocks it back into place. The pain jerks him awake, and he recoils from her, frowning. "Easy, easy, I just fixed your shoulder." He eyed her for a moment before experimentally flexing his shoulder. "See? Fine." He opens his mouth to say something, but another convulsion overtakes him, and he's left doubled over in pain. He sees the troubled look on her face. "Just the artron energy. I should be fine by tomorrow—Agh!" Pain rips through his abdomen, and it's Amy who catches him before he keels over. He slumps in her arms and tries to get back on his feet but swears in some alien language when he puts weight on his injured leg. She pulls his arm over her shoulder and helps him walk.

"I'm gonna take you inside, I think," she remarks. "You might find it a bit more comfortable in there, yeah?" He only nods, panting.

She makes him comfortable on the couch; she figures the stairs would be too painful with his broken leg. She only leaves his side to get a damp wash cloth which she lays on his forehead. When he starts to look like he's fallen asleep, Amy prepares to head back to her room, but his voice stops her.

"Where are you going?" he asks her with the slightest tone inflection. He might as well have asked, _Why are you leaving me?_ Amy glances back at him. His eyes were still closed. She wonders if he's dreaming.

"I thought you'd gone to sleep, so I figured I need to let you rest, eh?" she murmurs and sits on one of the arms of the couch.

"You weren't disturbing me," he comments. "In fact, quite the opposite. Your heart beating—the sound of it, it soothes me." She was glad he couldn't see the way her cheeks rosied because of his statement. She smiles.

"Well then, if it soothes you, I'll stay." She gently lifts him up by the shoulders, makes her self comfortable sitting by the couch's arm and then lets him rest against her, his head against her chest. "Who are you?" she asks him after a long pause. She can hear his hearts accelerate in the silence before he answers.

"I'm the Doctor," he whispers. "and who are you?"

"Amelia Pond," she answers. "So you're a doctor? With two hearts?"

He chuckles. "A Time Lord, Amelia. Beautiful name you have, it's like a melody when it leaves your lips."

"You think so? It's a bit fairytale, don't you think? And what's a Time Lord?"

"I do. 'Amelia' is much more interesting than 'Doctor', I think. Interesting. I like that word. Interesting is cool."

"You also like rambling, Doctor," Amelia giggles. "And cleverly avoiding questions, I might add." He opens his eyes now and reaches up to touch her fiery tresses.

"You're ginger. How I love gingers," the Doctor smiles. "Time Lords, right." The smile drops from his face. "Aliens with the whole of Time and Space as their backyard. Me, specifically? I'm the last of them. The last son of Gallifrey." While he's stroking her hair, his hand brushes hers. Amy gives a little gasp of surprise when she feels a prick of electricity when their fingers touch. It hurts at first, but then she feels a little shiver run through her veins.

"Gallifrey?" the word feels oddly familiar on her tongue, but she can't quite remember why.

"Where I was born. It's gone now."

"I'm sorry," she says lamely. He shakes his head.

"It isn't your fault."

"You're in Leadworth now, though, Doctor," she changes the subject. "It's quite boring, I guess, but I can't change that."

"Leadworth? Boring? Well if it produced something exciting and unpredictable and fairytale as you, it can't be that boring, love," the Doctor grins.

"Oh stop it, you!" she laughs. He lifts his hands in surrender.

"Stop what, being honest?"

"Honest? Well, that's nice of you, but for an alien, you're a pretty big flirt, you know that?" For once, an expression of genuine puzzlement crosses his face.

"What does that mean 'flirt'?"

"You don't know what flirting means?"

"Well, I'm not omniscient, Amelia." She pauses for a moment. If he didn't know what flirting was, then he wasn't flirting with her. In his mind, what he'd just said to her was the honest truth. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You really think I'm all that, all those things you said?"

He looks up at her, cocking his head. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well, it's just that I'm the first human you've seen after you went through that glowey energy thing, the regeneration thing," Amy says.

"This isn't my first time being on your planet, Amelia," the Doctor remarks. "I'm regenerated dozens of other times, met dozens of other people—some very bad, some very good. Actually, one time I got shot on sight after I regenerated. Barely had time to heal. But yeah, I've met a lot of people. I don't understand why you think it's impossible for me to have this opinion of you."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm not used to aliens crashing in my backyard."

**A/N: Bit of Amy/Eleven fluff. Not exactly a tie in with "Stay", but I guess it sprouted from Eleven remembering "the day Amy bandaged his hurts"—that's the day he regenerated and got hurt somehow, and Amy took care of him. This one-shot expands on that. Reviews are love! 7:)8**


End file.
